Sodor's Christmas Heroes
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: The Fat Controller arranges for Thomas, James and Nia to deliver presents from the Mainland across the island, but unfortunately, a fierce snowstorm attacks Sodor, causing all sorts of problems for the engines. But Nia, who suffers a severe pathological fear of snow struggles the most with the storm. Will she be brave enough to face her fears for the sake of the children?


Winter was now in full season on the Island of Sodor. The days had passed and the snow had arrived. Emily's berth at Tidmouth Sheds had since been fitted with new doors, restoring all the warmth to the sheds at night, much to all the engines' delight, and after Gordon made such a good friend out of Tabitha the cat, his driver and fireman made sure to take care of her whenever they could. Christmas was also closer than ever, and with it would become quite an event for Thomas, James, and especially Nia.

One day, Nia was at Brendam Docks, looking for a truck she had to take for an important train, but she couldn't find it anywhere.

"Oh, where is it? Where IS it?" She said to herself and she looked around. "It has to be here somewhere! Ohh!"

Edward arrived and could see Nia. "Hello, Nia. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, hi, Edward," said Nia. "I'm looking for a covered truck. I left it here when I left to get refueled, and when I came back, it was gone."

Suddenly, Edward and Nia heard Bill and Ben laughing. Edward immediately knew what was going on.

"Alright, Bill and Ben, where have you hidden Nia's truck?"

"Don't ask me. She'll just have to find it," Bill and Ben chortled cheekily.

"But I need that truck now!" Nia replied. "It's important. I don't want my train to be late."

Edward looked ahead and could see a covered truck while Nia had been talking. "Okay then. Shall I take away the trucks I brought for you two? What would they say at the Clay Pits if you came back with no trucks?"

"Oh…Fine, I'll get it. Spoil sport," said Bill as he left to retrieve Nia's truck.

"I'm sorry about this, Nia. It's their new game. They call it 'Hunt the Truck'," said Edward.

"Nobody can hide trucks better than us!" Ben laughed as Bill buffered the covered truck up to Nia.

"Thanks, Edward," Nia called as she set off down the line to add her covered truck to her train.

Elsewhere on the line, as it began to snow, 'Arry and Bert were hauling coal trucks across the island. "This is hard work! Why are we pulling coal trucks anyway? No good to us," they grumbled. Eventually, they reached Gordon's Hill and struggled to climb.

"There's the top!" called 'Arry.

"Lovely. I thought we'd never make it," said Bert.

But then, the trucks had an idea for some mischief. "Maybe we should drive. Push them down the hill!" And so they all pushed together, sending 'Arry and Bert rocketing down the hill. The rails were slippery and the whole train slid down at a speed too fast to manage.

"Oh no! Oh no! Stop! Stop! Brake, Bert! Brake!" called 'Arry.

"I can't! The rail's iced over!" Bert called back.

Suddenly, 'Arry hit a thick spot in the ice and was thrown off the rails, lurching and rolling away into a snowbank as he did. The coal trucks were overturned and piled up together at the bottom of the hill. Bert still couldn't stop and soon collided with the upset coal trucks, sending him down the other side of the rails into another snowbank before he finally came to a stop.

"Oh…bother these icy rails!" he groaned. "AND those silly trucks!"

Nia, meanwhile was huffing across the island with her important train. But she was not feeling as cheerful as most of the other engines did. Seeing snow again brought back little flickers of memory back when she was in the Himalayan Mountains and an avalanche almost sent her flying off the mountainside. When she first made her way to China, she had never seen snow before and didn't think very much about it, but then, ever since the avalanche, she had secretly carried a pathological fear of snow and had been feeling concerned about winter coming to Sodor for a while now.

Later, as Nia neared Knapford Station, she saw James pull in with his coaches.

"Ha-ha-ha! Right on time, as always!" he announced. "Ahh, hello, Nia. Enjoying the weather?"

"Oh. Uhh…hello, James. No, not really. I really don't like the snow at all!"

"It's rather fantastic, isn't it?" said James. "Everyone says my paintwork looks splendid against the snow. Molly and I absolutely adored watching the first snowfall together last year."

"Splendid indeed," said Thomas as he stopped beside Nia. "Add a touch of white and you'd look like a candy cane!"

"Pah!" huffed James. "Do excuse me. I need to fetch my next train!" and he puffed away in a huff.

"Hello, Nia," said Thomas. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Oh…Thomas," Nia shook. "I just came from Brendam Docks with an important train, and-"

"Thomas and Nia! Just the engines I was looking for!" There was the Fat Controller. "I have an important job for the two of you. 'Arry and Bert have had an accident. I need both of you to collect their coal and finish delivering it to all the stations on the Main Line. There's a snowstorm coming tonight. We can't go without it."

As soon as Nia heard "snowstorm," she gasped and looked around in slight panic. "A-a storm, sir?"

"James will be waiting for both of you at Vicarstown. Then, all three of you will need to collect special post from the Mainland. There are post trucks filled with Christmas presents that must be delivered tonight."

"Right away, sir," said Thomas. "This is quite an amount of holiday duties for me. Delivering the presents tonight, and tomorrow evening, I'll be taking guests to the Earl's Christmas Party at Ulfstead Castle! I like it!"

"But…but…what about the storm sir?" Nia worried.

"I don't believe the storm will be too terrible," said the Fat Controller. "But all the same, best be careful out there, and don't forget your snowploughs."

"No time to waste. Come on, Nia!" And Thomas set off.

Nia stayed put for a moment or two, then followed Thomas, feeling rather nervous now. By the time they reached Gordon's Hill and collected the undelivered coal, Nia felt even more nervous. With the thought of a snowstorm coming, she could suddenly remember more and more about what happened with her and Thomas in China.

Later that day, when most of the coal had been delivered, Thomas broke the silence.

"Come on, Nia. Just Kellsthorpe and Crovan's Gate to go. Then we'll be at Vicarstown."

"Thomas! Thomas! Sl-slow down!" Nia called in a panicky manner. "I don't feel safe going this fast and we're still on the rails!"

"Don't be silly, Nia. We're not going that fast," said Thomas. Then, just for fun, Thomas went ahead of Nia, sliding a little along the line, while making sure not to lose control. Then Nia looked ahead and saw a snowdrift covering the line ahead.

"Thomas! Look out! Look out!" cried Nia.

Thomas saw the snowdrift, and ploughed right through it. "Oh, it's just a little snowdrift! Uh…Nia…aren't you coming?"

Nia had stopped behind the drift, her mind suddenly flooding with all the peril and fear she had faced back in the Himalayan Mountains. She could feel it festering and blooming in her head. In her flood of memories, Nia suddenly charged forward and ploughed through the snowdrift, up beside Thomas again. She opened her eyes, panting with fear.

"That's the way!" said Thomas.

"We cannot mess about right now, Thomas!" Nia gasped. "Ice and snow are no joke! Remember what happened to me and the avalanche?"

And Nia went ahead of Thomas, shaking and shuddering as her thoughts would not leave her head.

"Huh? Nia…a-are you okay?" Thomas asked as he caught up with her.

"I-I-I'm fine, Thomas. I…I just really do not like the snow! Come on! I just want to get our job done as soon as possible now!"

Meanwhile, James was waiting at Vicarstown for Thomas and Nia. Rosie suddenly arrived with the first post truck full of presents from the Mainland.

"Here, James. Some presents for you. Well…not for you, exactly, but yours to deliver."

"Easy, Rosie! Watch my paintwork!" Just then, James heard Thomas' whistle. Then, through the falling snow, he and Nia appeared to help him with the post. Nia was still looking very nervous about the snow.

"Oh, it's you two. What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's not like a small engine like yourself would be able to deliver all these presents without us." teased Thomas.

"WHAT?! I'm not small!" huffed James. "Speaking of small engines, why did the Fat Controller send you out here, Thomas? Nia would have been enough!"

"Small, but strong," Thomas replied. "I hauled that large Christmas Tree from the Mainland in the snow. Remember?"

"Yes, and you got buried, and Donald and Douglas had to pull you out," James replied smugly.

"Buried?! BURIED?!" Nia gasped as her post truck was buffered up.

"Looks like this convoy is ready. Stay together and look after each other," said Rosie.

"Thank you, Rosie. We will. And Merry Christmas." peeped Thomas.

James went on first as Rosie wished a Merry Christmas to Thomas. Thomas then began to follow James. But Nia stayed put for a moment again, thinking about what James had said about being buried…but she also felt a sense of duty and being really useful. Nia was certainly frightened of the snow, but she did not mean to let everyone on Sodor go without their presents.

"You must do this, Nia," she whispered. "Those presents must be delivered for Christmas." And she set off, nervous but determined.

The stationmaster was inside the station on the telephone with the Fat Controller. "Yes…is that so? I'd better stop Thomas, James and Nia then." The stationmaster ran outside. "Wait! Come back! There's been a snow warning! The storm will get worse! It's not safe!"

But the three engines were already out of sight through the falling snow.

Meanwhile, at Tidmouth Sheds, the other engines were resting inside. Thanks to Emily's new doors, the sheds were perfectly warm. Rebecca came by and made her way inside as her shed doors closed.

"Ohh. The storm is looking quite bad," said Rebecca. "I do hope Thomas and James are okay…and Nia."

"Don't worry, Rebecca," said Emily. "I'm sure they'll be alright. Thomas and James won't let this snow stop them. I just hope Nia is doing alright too."

Back out on the line, the snow was indeed becoming heavier and stronger. It was becoming rather difficult to see.

"Bust my buffers! I can hardly see!" exclaimed Thomas.

"Me neither!" said James, struggling and squinting against the snow as it fell more heavily. "Where's Nia?"

"I-I'm here!" Nia called nervously. "There's…there's so much snow!"

"Hurry up! Do you want to get left behind?" James called as they passed Bertie, who was already stuck on the road in snow too deep to manage for him.

The three engines struggled on through the snowstorm. Nia tried as hard as she could not to think about her fear of the snow or let it get the better of her. She believed in being really useful wherever she worked. But then there was trouble.

"Did you…hear something?" Thomas asked. All three engines looked at where the sound was coming from. They were passing some steep slopes…and around the top of the slopes…something befell their eyes. Something that made Nia's fears spark up all over again, as if she were back in the Himalayan Mountains.

"AVALANCHE!" Thomas whistled.

"Aah! Run away! RUN AWAY!" Nia shrieked in terror.

"We have to make a run for it!" said Thomas as they all began speeding off as fast as their pistons would pump. The avalanche descended from the slopes and began chasing the three engines.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" called Thomas.

"Help! Help! I don't want to be buried!" cried Nia.

"Give it all you've got, Nia!" called Thomas. "Huff away as fast as you can!"

Nia wailed and panicked as she moved, imagining the avalanche snaking after her at a terrifying speed. The roar of snow was close behind them for a few minutes, but suddenly the snow came to a halt and the engines managed to reach safety. Nia was panting and gasping frightfully as her mind wrestled violently with all her memory and thought.

"Good show, Nia. You did it," Thomas sighed.

"Hmm. I've seen an avalanche or two myself, but I'm not such a scaredy engine," teased James.

"Ohh…I want to be brave…it's just so difficult for me to do in the snow," Nia said shakily. "I'm sorry, you two."

"Don't be, Nia," said Thomas. "Need I remind you, James, that Percy had to rescue you from the landslide at the Clay Pits? And YOU were not being brave. You were being utterly foolish."

"Oh, be off with you!" huffed James. "My pistons pump with sheer courage alone!"

"Oh, I'd say it's mostly…steam pressure," Thomas said cheekily.

"Steam pressure?! I'll have you two know that I can manage all of this-" But a large clump of snow fell on James' face, cutting off his sentence.

"If you say so," chuckled Thomas.

Nia said nothing, still thinking about what had just happened a few minutes ago as the journey went on and on through the snowy night.

Back at Tidmouth Sheds, the other engines were still wondering about the blizzard and the three engines out there.

"Oh, dear. This blizzard is not letting up," worried Rebecca. "And Thomas, James and Nia still aren't back yet."

"It has been a long time, I must say," admitted Gordon.

"Don't worry. They'll pull through," said Emily. "We've had snowstorms before many times. Besides, Thomas and Nia traveled the world and have seen so, so much together. What an adventure!"

Suddenly, an electric fizz was heard from outside, and the sheds suddenly went dark, all except for the engines' headlamps. The snow and wind had clearly interfered with some of the power lines. All the engines could do was wonder what would happen out there now…

* * *

Thomas, James and Nia were still working hard through the snow, but they were all determined to finish the job and succeed.

"Keep going, everyone," encouraged Thomas. "If we stick together, we can make it. How are you two holding up?"

"Hmph! There are better ways to spend an evening!" James complained.

"I, myself could do well, without any more surprises, or dangers," Nia murmured.

As the weather had knocked out some of the power wires, everything seemed darker and thicker all around the three engines. It was beginning to seem a little grim, not just for Nia, but Thomas and James as well. They too were beginning to get nervous. When would they be finished? How would they feel at the end?

Suddenly, Nia exclaimed, "Wait! James! Where's James?"

She was right. James was not beside Thomas now. He was nowhere to be seen. Nia suddenly took off ahead of Thomas, frantically looking for James. With the howling wind in the air, she didn't hear James calling for help under a pile of snow. Thomas rushed on past the snow pile he couldn't see, after Nia, who was now going too fast for the heavy snow.

"Whoa, wait up! Nia! Stop! Slow down! Nia!"

But it was too late. Nia was approaching an old pair of buffers, and crashed right through them, sliding off the rails. Immediately, memories of China flashed in Nia's head again as she remembered derailing in the avalanche before Thomas came to save her.

"Nia! Nia!"

"Oh no! We're really in trouble now, Thomas," Nia shivered. "We'll never get out of here! I just want to go home to Tidmouth Sheds!"

"Don't worry, Nia. I'll get you out. Then we'll go back and find out what happened to James."

Thomas switched to Nia's line and managed to haul her back on track. "Don't worry. We'll find him. He's probably not going that fast anyway. We'll catch him." So Thomas and Nia set off together to find James, but found no sign of him. Then they eventually came to a tunnel and went inside.

"Are you sure we can't stay in here, Thomas?" asked Nia. "I really can't take much more of the snow."

"We have to be strong, Nia," said Thomas. "Otherwise, the children won't get their Christmas presents on time."

But then there was more trouble. Just as Thomas and Nia began to come out the other end of the tunnel, another avalanche began from above them, blocking their way.

"Quick! Go back! Back! Or we'll surely be buried!" Thomas whistled.

He and Nia backed up frantically, hoping to double back where they came from…but suddenly, more snow fell and piled up behind them as well. Thomas and Nia cried out in panic as they retreated back to the middle of the tunnel.

"SO MUCH SNOW!" Nia panicked. And soon, both ends of the tunnel were completely covered by the snow, leaving Thomas and Nia stranded inside.

All the rest of the island was settling for the night now. Toby was making his way back to Arlesdale End, Bill, Ben and Marion were sheltered at the Clay Pits, Cranky, Porter and Salty had no loads to collect from any ships, and Harold was just returning to the Search and Rescue Centre for the night. If only he could have spotted the three engines out there…

"We're trapped! What do we do, Thomas?! We'll never get out now!" Nia panicked inside the tunnel.

"Calm down, Nia," said Thomas. "We'll figure this out."

Just then, Thomas' driver and fireman stepped out. "It's going to get very cold in this tunnel, but we'll have to put your fires out to keep the air clean. Otherwise, we might get sick. We've got to think of something fast."

"Oh no! Oh no! I feel like my pistons are already starting to freeze!" Nia whimpered.

"Couldn't we just charge the snow with our snowploughs?" suggested Thomas.

"I don't know, Thomas," said his driver. "Maybe that would work…"

"Oh…No! No! I don't think I can!" Nia blurted. "I say we wait for help to arrive."

"But Nia, we need to finish our job tonight," said Thomas. "I don't think anyone could come to rescue us in this weather anyway."

"But…but…AAH!" Nia suddenly burst into tears and started to cry. "I just can't, Thomas. I do NOT want to be buried in the snow!"

"Nia? Are you okay?" Thomas asked.

"I'm so, so scared right now! Of the snow! I fear it with all my heart! Don't you remember what happened the last time I was in the snow, Thomas?" Nia sobbed. "When you found me in the Himalayan Mountains…and you were trying to apologize…then…then…the avalanche!"

Thomas gasped and suddenly felt it all flood back to him. He shut his eyes and could see that memory as plain as day in his head…

_"No, Nia! Go forward!" Thomas yelled. "There's a tunnel! You'll be safe!"_

_Nia proceeded for the tunnel…but as she did, the avalanche came down and whisked her away!_

_"NIA!" called Thomas._

_Nia was plowed away with the snow, down past Thomas and down the hill until she was suspended hundreds, maybe thousands of feet above a sheer drop into a snowy abyss. Nia was now gasping with so much fright. She had never been so scared in her life and was now afraid it would be all over._

_"Hold on, Nia! I'm coming!" Thomas called as his crew ran down and hitched a chain to Thomas and Nia's couplings._

_"Ready? I'm going to pull you up now! Okay?" Thomas called._

_"Are you sure, Thomas? Maybe you should wait for help!"_

_"Don't worry, Nia! I'm going to rescue you! I can do this by myself!" And Thomas began pulling and hauling his way back up the hill, pulling Nia with him…but suddenly, a rock gave way under Nia, and she began to fall down off the mountainside!_

_"THOMAS!" she shrieked._

_"I can't hold you! Help!" Thomas called as he and Nia descended down the mountain…_

Thomas opened his eyes again and could see Nia's face glossed with so many tear trails as she shook with uncontrollable fear. Now it all became perfectly clear to him. Nia had a pathological fear of snow that she could not be reasoned out of too easily.

"That's why I'm so afraid of the snow, Thomas!" she sobbed. "I almost fell off to my death in the snow! And if it weren't for Yong Bao, you would have fallen with me! And now, all of this…it's just like the mountains!"

"Oh…Nia," Thomas said gently. "I'm so sorry. I should have remembered that time. Then I could have helped you so much more throughout tonight. But if we don't deliver these presents, Christmas would be ruined for so many people and children across the island."

"I know. I don't want anyone to go without their presents…but I just can't break past my fear of the snow. Even that snowdrift you ploughed through made me remember that horrific time!"

"Well, a wise engine named Gator once said being brave is not the same as not feeling scared. Being brave is what you do even if you do feel scared. And what's more…a fine engine who I met on my big world adventure once told me, 'Everybody needs help sometimes.' The children are counting on us, Nia. Will you be brave for them?"

Nia had listened to Thomas and suddenly felt a new urge inside her. "I may be scared…but I'll do my best, Thomas. For the sake of the children and their presents!" Nia pledged.

"Let's do this," said Thomas. He and Nia gave a battle-cry like shriek on their whistles, and they charged toward the drift in front of them, and began pushing with every ounce of steam they had.

"We're doing it! Keep pushing!" Thomas strained. They pushed and pushed, barely moving at all, until suddenly…

"Oh no!" the two engines cried as a large pile of snow slipped down and buried their faces in the snow!

"Nia!" Thomas called in a muffled voice through the snow. They both suddenly began reversing hard to get out. When they did, both their faces were covered in snow.

"Bubbling boilers! I can't see!" Thomas called.

"Me neither!" Nia replied. Their crews came out and brushed the snow off the two engines. "Oh no!" Thomas lamented. "We'll never make it now!"

But suddenly, a ray of hope was heard in the distance. "Wait! Do you hear that?"

Nia went silent and listened closely. It sounded like another engine was coming from in front of the pile of snow…and then, two all-too familiar whistles were heard, making Thomas nearly whistle with joy.

"It shall be us, Donnie and Douggie, me friends! Rest easy. Your knights in shining armor, Emily's dear brothers are here to save ye from the unrelenting elements!"

"Och, aye, and snow, that would be! What a muckle nuisance it is!"

"Ha-ha! Donald and Douglas!" Thomas laughed. "So glad you've come for us! But-"

"Oh! Please, please hurry, you two!" whistled Nia. "We must deliver these presents."

"Aye. That's right! We're on it, lassie!"

So Donald and Douglas got straight to work, ploughing the pile away bit by bit. About twenty minutes later, the pile was gone. Then Donald and Douglas proceeded through the tunnel and cleared away the other pile behind Thomas and Nia. And so after another twenty minutes, the track was completely cleared.

"Th-thank you both…so much, Donald and Douglas!" gasped Nia. "When it comes to snow, you are both true wizards!"

"Dinna fuss yourself. Just put down saving your Christmas as part of our job descriptions," said Donald.

"You two take care now. There be other engines who may need our help," added Douglas as he and his brother set off through the tunnel.

"Wait! Have you two seen James at all?" Nia called. But Donald and Douglas didn't hear. "Oh, dear! Thomas! We were so busy battling the snow, we forgot all about James!"

"Don't worry, Nia," said Thomas. "Now that we're free again, we can look for him and find him."

So Thomas and Nia set off together again. By now, the snow was beginning to ease off, but plenty of time had been lost due to all the obstacles that had to be overcome. All the engines could do was keep proceeding as much as they had to until their objective would be achieved. After a while, Thomas and Nia caught sight of a line of red in the snow, and there was James!

"Help!" he called.

"James!" exclaimed Thomas.

"Thank goodness!" put in Nia.

"Didn't Donald and Douglas see you earlier? They swept the other two lines thoroughly," said Thomas.

James took a deep breath and blew off a pile of snow away from his face. "I'd say they missed a spot. They didn't hear me as they went by!"

"When we got separated, you should have waited for us. You have caused confusion and delay," Thomas grinned.

"Oh, well. I'm sorry to both of you," said James.

"Let's carry on, James. The sooner we deliver those presents, the better," said Nia.

"There you go, Nia," smiled Thomas.

This time, it was Nia's turn to help an engine out of the snow. She switched to James' line while her crew hitched a chain from her snowplough to his mail truck. Nia tugged and pulled and let off steam, then eventually hauled James back on track and out of the snow.

"There. We're all safe again. If we're quick, we can make up for lost time," said Thomas.

And at long last, the deliveries could resume, and Thomas, James and Nia were all back on their way along the line. It had been a long, burdensome and demanding night, but the snow was calming down now, and with the quick, but careful pace the three engines kept, they managed to deliver presents wherever they needed to be, this time, sticking together and making a team. And what was more, as they huffed along the line, just as the first rays of sunlight began to shine in the sky, the lights at the station suddenly came on. With workmen working hard during the night, they had managed to restore power wherever it had been disrupted, lighting the three engines' way along the line. By now, Nia was beginning to lose her fear of the snow and was able to enjoy the company of her two friends. They were all glad to be working faster and keeping to their schedule.

Then, just as the sun began to peak over the horizon, the three engines approached the Suspension Bridge. There was just one more delivery for each engine to do and then, they would be done for the night.

"Hah! Thank goodness! We're almost done!" whistled James.

But then, as they huffed over the bridge, the steel frames creaked and roiled loudly. After all the cold, breezing wind and heavy snow, the bridge had become weak yet again. There was one more big, but brief risk the three engines would have to get past.

"Did you hear that?" Nia asked.

"Hear what?" asked James.

"I'm looking forward to-" Thomas was quickly interrupted.

"The bridge is collapsing!" Nia cried. As she spoke, the steel frames broke away, and the rails behind the three engines began to fall away.

"Oh! Go, go, go!" Nia whistled.

Thomas and James rushed for it while Nia huffed ahead of them as if she were leading them away from danger. Luckily, they all managed to get past in time. The main frame of the bridge stayed up, but all the steel frames fell away and most of the rails broke away too, crashing into the valley of snow and ice.

James whistled with relief. "Wow. This monstrous storm holds many surprises!"

"I only hope that's the final one for tonight…better yet, for the whole winter!" Nia gasped deeply.

Soon, it stopped snowing altogether, and the last of the presents were finally delivered. And so, Thomas, James and Nia all returned to Knapford Station and finally let off steam with victory.

"Finally!" cheered James.

"We did it! We made it together!" Thomas rejoiced.

"We did, didn't we?" Nia said rather quietly, looking down at her snowplough.

"Nia…are you alright?" asked Thomas.

"I'm fine…I'm just so surprised…I never thought I could be so brave in the snow…you made it look so easy, Thomas. I never thought I could be as brave as you in weather like this…"

"Nia, we are both proud to have worked with you for your first Christmas on Sodor," said Thomas.

And then, who should appear from his office? None other than the Fat Controller, smiling with such pride.

"Well done, all three of you! The railway staff were all telling me about your minor incidents from last night. To have overcome all those obstacles and obstructions and still deliver all the presents on time is most exceptional! You have saved Christmas for everyone on Sodor."

Thomas, James and Nia all said thank you and whistled in rejoice.

"As a reward, I'm giving you the day off, and tonight, you shall be the guests of honour at the Earl's Christmas Party at Ulfstead Castle."

"Thank you, sir!" all three engines beamed.

Nia suddenly yawned. Having spent the entire night delivering coal and presents had left her rather tired and need of a rest before the party at Ulfstead.

"Nia?" asked Thomas.

"Aren't you and James tired, Thomas?" she asked. "We've been working all through the night…"

"A very sound point, Nia," said James. "I deserve some much-needed rest before the party tonight."

"I'd like to be looking good for my guests and Annie and Clarabel," agreed Thomas.

And so they all set off for Tidmouth Sheds to rest for some time. When they arrived, they all took turns turning to their berths. When they were all on their rails, they backed inside, where the other engines could see them.

"James! Nia! Thomas!" Emily gasped. "You made it!"

"You were gone all night!" said Rebecca.

"It was a long and difficult trip, but we made it," said Nia. "I've never felt so victorious."

"I've never felt so tired," said James. The other engines laughed.

"And tonight, the three of us are the guests of honour at the Earl's Christmas party," said Thomas. "We'll tell you all about our adventure some other time. For now, we must get our rest."

"Well, you have all done an amazing job," said Emily. "We were all so worried about you, but you braved the storm and saved Christmas. We may be worried, but we never lost faith. Well done, all three of you. Take your rest now."

While the other four engines left the sheds to do their work, Thomas, James and Nia all smiled to each other and fell asleep in perfect peace and warmth, until their honourable party to attend.

Later that afternoon, Thomas, James and Nia woke up again, feeling well rested.

"Mmm…how was your snooze, Nia?" asked Thomas.

"Delightful, Thomas," smiled Nia. "Thank you so much for helping me all through the night."

Thomas looked outside. As it was winter, the sun was just beginning to set already. "Well, you two, why don't you make your way to Ulfstead Castle while I collect Annie and Clarabel to come with the guests?"

"A fine idea, Thomas," said James.

He and Nia made their way out of the sheds and down the line together. As the Suspension Bridge had collapsed, they'd have to take the valley line to Ulfstead, which would be a longer route, but James and Nia didn't mind. This time, as Nia looked around her, she suddenly had a different feeling about the snow. After being able to brave through the night despite all her fears, she saw snow in a different way now. As everything seemed calmer and safer, the snow suddenly seemed peaceful, beautiful, and even a little magic.

Nia suddenly laughed. "I can't believe we were out in the snow all night! It was such…"

"An adventure!" James joined in with Nia.

"I can't wait to tell the others at Ulfstead Castle…and the rest of the Steam Team eventually," Nia bubbled joyfully.

"Me first!" James grinned.

"No, me!" Nia replied. "Race you!"

Then she and James took off down the line, whistling and cheering together on their way to the castle.

Meanwhile, Thomas had collected Annie and Clarabel and was waiting at the platform for his guests. When they arrived, they all applauded for Thomas, having heard about his adventure through the night and thanking him for delivering all the presents.

"Thank you, everyone," said Thomas. "All aboard now. You have a party to go to!"

And soon, Thomas was on his way to the party too. The sun set and darkness descended over the island again, but this time, the sky was clear and the winter moon shone brightly for Thomas to huff his way through. Eventually, he arrived at the castle and could see Bill, Ben and Edward with a brightly coloured truck that contained all the supplies for the party.

"Welcome to the Christmas Party, everyone!" he announced as his guests all stepped out of Annie and Clarabel.

And so, the party began. James and Nia came along and met Thomas, followed by Stephen, Glynn and Millie.

"Welcome, Thomas! Merry Christmas!" Glynn glowed.

"James and Nia have said you all have quite the story to tell about last night," said Stephen. "Please tell us."

"Oui, Nia," said Millie. "I know you and Rebecca are the newest to the Steam Team, and I'd love to know what it was like."

So all three engines spent their time telling their story about everything that happened. How the work started with 'Arry and Bert's coal, ploughing through the snowdrifts, collecting the presents and delivering them through the snow, how James got lost in the snow, and so on.

"…and then, we struggled on with our snowploughs," said Nia. "Then a tunnel got blocked, and Donald and Douglas saved us, and then the Suspension Bridge collapsed!"

"Very impressive," said Stephen.

"Amazing," said Glynn.

"That must have been frightful for you, Nia," said Millie. "But I think you are very valiant to press on and put duty before your fears."

"And most importantly of all," said Nia. "This is my first winter and Christmas on Sodor ever! I may have been frightened through the night, but Thomas was there to help me through, and I can only say, I could not want my first Christmas to be any other way than this!"

"That is so merry to hear, Nia!" said Thomas. "Everyone, join me!"

And all the engines and guests sang together.

_"We wish you a Merry Christmas,_  
_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_  
_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_  
_And a Happy New Year!"_

Nia thought this was the best Christmas Party ever, and she would never forget this night and the great snowstorm of Sodor she faced with Thomas and James by her side.

Later that night, the three engines returned to Tidmouth Sheds and told the other engines about the party, and all about their adventures. The other engines were most astounded by what they had heard and they were all most proud of Nia for how brave she managed to be.

"Wow, Nia! That is amazing!" said Rebecca. "So much happened all in one night!"

"Even I must say I'm proud of you, Nia," said Gordon.

"I knew you'd all make it, no matter how hard it would be," said Emily. "But now that you're here with all of us, Merry Christmas, Nia."

"Thank you, Emily. Merry Christmas to all of us!" said Nia.

Then Percy suddenly spoke. "Do you think if we stay up tonight…we might see Father Christmas?"

"Don't be silly, Percy," said Gordon. "Father Christmas only visits those who are asleep. Goodnight."

"Gordon's right. Goodnight everyone, and Merry Christmas," said Rebecca.

"Goodnight," the other engines said as they fell asleep together.

The next morning, Thomas woke up first with a smile on his face. It was Christmas Day, and the engines could all spend the day in the sheds together for the holiday.

"Wake up, everyone! It's Christmas Day!" he said.

"Good morning, everybody," said Nia. All the engines woke up and greeted good morning to each other. Then Thomas looked to the side of the sheds. "And look at those presents!" All the engines looked and smiled.

"How exciting!" said Nia.

"How spectacular!" added Emily.

"See, Percy. I told you he'd come," said Thomas.

"Doesn't look like there's any present for Percy, or Nia," said James. "Must have been a mistake!"

"I don't wish for presents, James," said Percy. "Just for friends, and being really useful."

"There was no mistake at all…I already have my wish," said Nia.

"What's that, Nia?" asked Thomas.

Nia looked left and right to all the engines. "I wanted to spend my very first Christmas Day on Sodor…with all my friends."

"Oh, Nia," Thomas smiled dearly.

And together, all the engines smiled and enjoyed Christmas morning together.

* * *

Our first reference to the Thomas Creator Collective, and honestly, "The Great Snowstorm of Sodor" was their best work in my opinion, and ever since BWBA I saw it as a perfect opportunity to give Nia some much needed development, especially since "Panicky Percy" SHOULD have focused on Nia being afraid of snow instead of Percy being an insufferable paranoid wreck over literally nothing! That episode sucks. But hey, at least this story gives an excuse for Nia not being afraid of the snow in "Panicky Percy", so that's something, I guess. Anyway, we're only halfway through our Christmas stories for this year, so leave your reviews and we'll see you all on Christmas Eve with "Christmas Without Thomas".


End file.
